Young Hearts
by crystal tiara
Summary: [Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying] "They were two souls who found each other at the right place and time."


**Young Hearts**  
by crystal tiara

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dynasty Warriors; Koei does.

She grew up believing that no one would ever pursue her, that she would die an old and lonely spinster. She heard the ladies in town talk, and they always talked about how homely and plain-looking she was. With her arduous desire for learning and inventing, she just wasn't the type of girl who would catch anyone's eye. She believed them all, and despite her subconscious desire to be loved, she didn't care. She could let her heart run free and unattached, and she'd be perfectly fine. Even without a man, she could live on her own.

She believed and accepted everything. She didn't care, but that was before she met him.

He was intelligent, well-versed, and ever the charming young man. Calm and composed, he had something in him that made her relate to him. He was special in that sort of way, and she also felt special when she was next to him. She was in deep awe and admiration of him. He was amazing, and clearly destined for greater things. He would talk to her not about shallow, everyday matters but of deeper issues. He captivated her with his eloquence. He taught her about the world, about things that she hadn't learned yet. He was a welcome change from the brutish, pompous and chauvinistic men she often encountered. And that was what made him unique.

Perhaps he felt the same way about her as well. He respected her, and as she learned from him, he'd also learn from her. That was how things were between them- give and take. They'd had so much in common that they were like the missing pieces to each other's puzzles, like perfect complements. They were two souls who found each other at the right place and time and who truly belonged.

He was the first and only man she truly loved. And she was absolutely sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was able to see beneath her, and give her everything she ever dreamed of. In the same way, she was the woman who understood him fully. Together, they could love each other, and their hearts could be united as one.

She'd never have to live a life of solitude now. The townsfolk could eat their words, for all she cared.

They got married in a simple but memorable ceremony. It was nothing like the elaborate weddings that the town girls could only dream of, but it was magical, it was beautiful, it was like something out of a daydream, but it wasn't. She was living out her secret dream, together with the man whom she loved so.

Both of them weren't exactly the affectionate type, but they somehow tried to break the walls between them and make room for romance. Perhaps they weren't accustomed to such things, or perhaps they were just reluctant, like shy teenagers entering their first relationship. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him and just take in his warmth, but she waited for him to make the first move. She waited, wishing that he and she wouldn't have to act so bashful about love.

Just when she was least expecting it, he gave her her first kiss. On a breezy spring night, they sat by the window, watching the stars in the night sky and hearing the crickets chirping about. No words were exchanged, but their silence said more than anyone could. They remained that way, her head resting on his warm chest, and his hand absentmindedly stroking her shoulder--one of their little gestures of intimacy.

"It's quiet, isn't it? Everything's just so calm and peaceful in this small town, while the rest of the land is out at war..." he remarked.

"Mm... I know..."

"But I prefer it this way, when we enjoy things just the way they are. Sometimes, we need to take the time to smell the flowers." He sounded a bit awkward, like there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't. That was how things were between them. They loved each other, but could never bring themselves to say it. And so they would remark on this and that; trying, _wanting_ to express their feelings but often ending up hiding them, or saying something else.

He rested his chin on her head, breathing in her scent. She thought it felt good to have her husband so close to her like that. "You smell good."

"Really?" There was a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. "What do I smell like?"

"Like the earth. Like morning dew. Like nature itself." Even when he was talking about something as trivial as that, he was always so good with his words.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself. You always feel so warm and soft."

He chuckled. "Like a pillow?"

"Yes... something like that."

And then came the question. "May I kiss you?" His voice faltered slightly, something that she'd rarely observed in him. So the high and mighty Zhuge Liang wasn't so well-versed in the matters of the heart after all. She found it quite amusing how awkward they were when dealing with romance and intimacy.

"Anytime. You don't even have to ask."

So he kissed her on that spring night, as the rest of the world lay sleeping and the stars twinkled brightly. The gentle night breeze blew, causing their hair to flutter in the wind, but they didn't care. Nothing else mattered at that time; nothing felt better than the sensation of his lips on hers. Right then and there, she'd decided that to be young and in love was quite a fine thing indeed.

That was the moment that she'd been waiting for. She was head over heels in love with him, and he was in love with her, but somehow, they'd never been able to express their feelings straightforwardly--until that time. Each moment shared with him was made even more vivid and colorful with each little gesture, and each little expression of love. He never tried to be anything more than he was, nor did he try to act like a sappy, hopeless romantic (which he wasn't), and it was fine. She liked it that way. It was more than she could have ever asked for.

Sometimes they walked together, side by side, unmindful of the idle chatter around them. And sometimes they engaged in meaningful conversations, or just mused on the lighter aspects of life. They loved each other so much that even without saying it, it was painfully obvious. "I love you, Yue Ying," he said on one occasion. It had a nice ring to it, and although he didn't have to bother, it was what she'd wished to hear, even just for once. It was the confirmation of his feelings for her.

"I know. And I love you too."

Someday they would grow old and things would change. They'd fulfill their ambitions and they'd eventually have children, but when that time would come, they'd just have to gaze deeply into each other's eyes, and take in that all-too-familiar scent.

And then they would realize that some things never change, just the way they were supposed to be. 

**Author's Notes**: Oh god. I think I overdid the sappiness here. Please tell me what you think about it. I was aiming for writing a romance fic between Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang that showed their feelings for each other, and would show that they never had to resort to overly mushy or sappy dialogue as signs of their love. Anyway, please don't forget to review! 


End file.
